Till Death Break Us
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Talvez ele não te amasse tanto assim. x OZAKI TOSHIO/OZAKI KYOUKO x


**Sumário:** Talvez ele não te amasse tanto assim.

**Shiki não me pertence. Mas, com aquele final, eu nem quero!**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.

* * *

  
**

**Till death break us

* * *

**

_Now I'm breaking down your door  
To try and save your swollen face  
Though I don't like you anymore  
You lying, trying waste of space_

Placebo, "Song to say goodbye"

* * *

Você o conheceu numa festa de faculdade. Você ria com suas amigas, dizendo quem era e quem não era bonito, quando ele entrou. Ele era magro, um pouco apagado, e usava roupas extremamente simples – jeans velho, tênis surrado e camiseta desbotada –, mas chamou sua atenção.

Havia uma frieza no olhar dele que talvez fosse assustadora, e, no entanto, você considerou charmoso. Ele era bonito, se você o olhasse de outro jeito, e parecia a típica personagem dos romances que era cheio de dinheiro.

Você foi até ele.

**X**

Ele morava numa cidadezinha que você nem sabia que existia, estava ali para seguir o seu destino de ser médico e servir o local onde cresceu como todas as outras gerações, e ele não gostava de festas – apenas acompanhava um amigo que queria muito ir.

Você riu com todos os comentários dele – porque eram engraçados, de verdade – e ele riu algumas vezes com você. Ele era sério, mas iluminado. E ou a bebida estava muito forte, ou você estava atraída por ele.

Foi você quem o beijou primeiro.

**X**

Ele não tinha muito interesse em você. Não queria saber das suas aspirações, não te abraçava depois do sexo e não fazia questão de beijá-la em locais públicos. Mas ele era de certo modo carinhoso e brigava com você quando comia besteiras demais – e ria quando você falava a mesma coisa do cigarro que ele colocava a cada instante na boca.

Vocês eram feitos um para o outro.

**X**

"Case comigo". Ele murmurou um dia qualquer. Não era um momento romântico, não era nada. Vocês estavam deitados na cama, cada um de um lado, e ele encarava o teto e fumava um cigarro e você estava usando sua camisola favorita. Você virou-se para ele, surpresa, e ele apenas lhe encarou.

E sorriu.

Você disse sim imediatamente.

**X**

Você odiava sua sogra. Toshio era maravilhoso, mas ela era irritante. Fazia você se sentir uma garotinha, e você acabava agindo como uma. Vocês duas brigaram todos os meses durante a preparação do casamento, e seu noivo não estava por ali para separá-las.

Ele estava ocupado demais vendo o local, cuidando das pessoas em sua clínica, e sorrindo para você.

**X**

"Eu odeio essa cidade! Ela não tem nada!" Você gritou durante a noite, irritada com a sua sogra maldita, que vivia brigando com você – desde o modo como se vestia até com a maneira que falava.

Toshio acendeu mais um cigarro.

"Então por que você não abre sua loja em Tóquio e volta para cá esporadicamente?"

Você o encarou, surpresa.

"Você me deixaria ir?"

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

"Você tem direito de fazer o que quiser da vida. E não acho que o que quer vender vai ser comprado aqui. Eles não precisam desses artigos de beleza estranhos".

"Você não se importaria se eu fosse?"

"Eu só vou me importar se você me trair".

Você riu.

"Como você sabe que eu não vou te trair?"

"Eu confio em você".

Ele murmurou, sério. Então seus olhos se encontraram e ele riu.

Você adorava suas risadas. Você o adorava.

**X**

A mãe dele brigou, brigou e brigou e você apenas mostrou a língua. Como você odiava quando ela agia assim! A voz dela era irritante e ela tinha um pensamento do século XIX! Ainda bem que Toshio não era assim.

Toshio abriu a porta de seu carro, ajudou a empacotar as coisas e lhe desejou boa sorte. Você deixou as coisas mais importantes ali – as sentimentais, como o vestido de casamento, o primeiro presente que ele te deu, e a bolsa importada que mandou trazer de outra cidade, apenas porque você queria uma – e as outras mandou para seu novo apartamento em Tóquio.

Antes de entrar, ele puxou sua cintura contra si e beijou seus lábios como se não houvesse amanhã. A sogra maldita reclamou, mas você não ligou muito.

Uma das únicas vezes em que ele tomou a iniciativa para com você.

**X**

Toshio estava mal. Não conseguia curar ninguém. A mulher dele precisava estar ali, com ele. Ele não dormia e nem comia direito. Era dever de sua mulher apoiá-lo em momentos tão difíceis. Ele estava precisando de ajuda.

Da sua ajuda.

Você nunca notou o quanto sentia saudade dele.

**X**

Você não devia ter convidado aquele homem para entrar em sua casa.

**X**

E quando você acorda, você está morta e Toshio está estranho. Ele te chama por um nome estranho e em seus olhos não há carinho, não há nada além da seriedade que sempre teve.

Mas aquele não era seu Toshio.

Ele levantou o bisturi e você começou a chorar.

**X**

E a estaca entrava em seu coração morto cada vez mais. Toshio batia, batia e batia incessantemente e o seu sangue jorrava. Seus gritos ecoavam e ninguém ouvia e você estava morrendo e quem a matava era seu marido e você o amava tanto e aquele beijo que ele te deu foi tão maravilhoso e você se arrependeu de deixar alguém entrar ali naquela casa e ele estava tão encantador e charmoso naquela festa de faculdade com sua camiseta desbotada seu jeans velho e seu tênis surrado e

O rosto de Toshio estava manchado de sangue e estavam tão frios e tão fora do comum que você ficou com medo por ele. O martelo bateu contra a estaca mais uma vez e ela entrou completamente em seu coração.

Talvez ele não te amasse tanto assim.

* * *

**N/A.:** Porque eu acho esse casal adorável, mesmo que não tenha praticamente nenhum desenvolvimento sobre o passado dos dois. Ela apareceu, convidou a pessoa errada para entrar e comer pão com ela, virou um Shiki e seu marido a matou.

Life sucks, mas Toshio é gatz.

E eu quero **reviews! E por favor, não apenas favoritem - comentem!  
**


End file.
